One Morning With You
by Twentyer
Summary: Pagi dimana Rivaille menghabiskan waktunya bersama Petra. Hanya Petra seorang. Dan juga dimana ia menunjukkan sikapnya pada orang yang ia sayangi itu. First fic di fandom ini, idk... mungkin abal... RnR? :')


Halooo, ini fic pertamaku di fandom ini. sejujurnya saya ragu setengah mati mau publish fic ini... karena saya yakin ini fic kayanya ga pantes buat di publish karena... beberapa faktor lah. Tapi demi kemajuan saya di fandom ini, akhirnya saya nekat ngepublish fic ini, wksssssss. Suka atau tidak suka, hanya readers sekalian yang bisa menentukannya.

.

.

Shingeki no Kyojin bukan punya saya.

Rivaille x Petra

A bit AU? OOC? Kalo typo semoga ga ada. MAAFKAN SAYA KALO INI CERITANYA NGAWUR DAN OOC GINI /le cries/ bisa teken option **back** kalo tiba-tiba minat baca anda hilang :')

Fic ini sangat pendek... maafkan saya.

.

.

One Morning With You

.

.

Pagi yang dingin, saat matahari belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan kebangkitannya. Laki-laki dari Scouting Legion itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia membuka kedua matanya dan menatap ke arah langit-langit kamarnya. Masih gelap dimana-mana, udara dinginnya juga masih menusuk tulang. Rivaille— mengambil posisi duduk dan menginjakkan kedua kakinya ke lantai yang seperti es itu, lalu ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk segera bersiap melaksanakan aktivitas hari ini.

Selesai beres-beres dan memakai pakaian kesehariannya, Rivaille bergegas menuju dapur dan berniat untuk membuat teh hangat di pagi yang dingin ini. Saat baru sampai di ambang pintu, ia menemukan sosok yang sangat ia kenal. Petra Ral. Anak buahnya dalam bertugas. Terlihat Petra sedang menyiapkan poci berisikan teh juga dua buah cangkir di atas meja.

"Ah, selamat pagi Corporal." Sapa Petra yang menyadari kehadiran atasannya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Hah... Ummmmm, menyiapkan teh?" jawabnya canggung, Rivaille diam dengan tampangnya yang seakan meminta jawaban lebih dari apa yang diucapkan Petra.

"Yaaa, aku tau kalau corporal pasti bangun pagi. Jadi aku menyiapkan teh... —untuk kita berdua—"

"Aku bisa bikin sendiri." Kata Rivaille masih datar.

"Sekali-kali tak apa kan?"

Rivaille hanya diam dan duduk di salah satu bangku di meja tersebut. Petra yang melihatnya segera menuangkan teh dalam poci yang ia siapkan ke dalam salah satu cangkir, dan menyuguhkannya pada Rivaille yang seakan menunggu untuk disediakan teh oleh Petra. Rivaille meneguk teh yang diberikan Petra, sementara Petra memasang tampang """"bagaimana rasanya?""""" tapi yang dituju malah cuek saja, dan meletakkan cangkirnya kembali ke atas meja.

"Umm, bagaimana rasanya? Terlalu manis, atau kurang manis? Kalau kurang manis, aku punya Yu—"

"Tidak. Sudah cukup rasanya. Terima kasih." Potongnya.

"Oh, syukurlah kalau Corporal suka." Katanya sambil tersenyum tipis dan menuangkan teh untuk dirinya sendiri. Rivaille kembali diam dan menatap Petra, yang diperhatikan berusaha untuk tidak canggung. Petra memalingkan pandangannya sejenak.

"Pagi ini sepertinya mendung ya? mataharinya tidak terlalu terlihat dan masih dingin. Padahal sudah jam 7." Kata Petra mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"I-iya kan?" Rivaille masih diam, bedanya sekarang ia menatap ke arah jendela terdekat.

"Wajar saja kalau hari ini mendung."

"Loh, kenapa begitu?" kata Petra penuh tanda tanya. Rivaille malah menatap Petra lagi dengan diam.

"A-ah.. lupakan saja Corporal."

.

.

Hening

.

.

Suara rintik hujan terdengar dalam kesunyian tersebut

.

.

"_Apa aku sudah gila..."_ gumam Rivaille dalam hati.

Tak lama setelah suasana hening nan awkward itu, Rivaille beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan dapur.

"Mau kemana Corporal?"

"Perpustakaan."

Rivaille berpaling dan meninggalkan Petra, yang ditinggal buru-buru menghabiskan tehnya dan membuntut atasannya menuju perpustakaan. Rivaille yang merasa dibuntutipun bertanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mengikuti Corporal ke perpustakaan."

"Oh..."

.

.

.

.

Saat sampai di perpustakaan, Rivaille dan Petra berpencar menuju rak buku yang mereka tuju. Petra asyik mengambil buku-buku favortinya yang sering ia baca. Sementara Rivaille sibuk naik turun tangga mencari buku yang dicarinya di rak-rak tinggi.

"Corporal!" seru Petra tiba-tiba.

"Aku merekomendasikan buku ini untuk dibaca." Katanya sambil menyerahkan sebuah buku berukuran cukup tebal bersampul lama. Rivaille mengambil buku tersebut dan turun dari tangga, ikut duduk bersama Petra di salah satu tempat di perpustkaan.

Rivaille berhadap-hadapan dengan Petra, ia memperhatikan seluk-beluk muka manis Petra juga warna rambut _broken blonde-_nya itu. Rivaille mengangkat salah satu tangannya dan mengelus pipi Petra lembut.

"Ada apa Corporal?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

Petra menahan posisi tangan Rivaille di wajahnya saat akan diturunkan.

"Jangan dilepas dulu." Kata Petra sambil memegang lembut tangan Rivaille di wajahnya.

.

.

"Pagi Corporal." Sapa seseorang di ambang pintu. -Eren–

"Hari ini kita akan bertugas jam berapa? Anggota yang lain sudah siap." Tanyanya.

"Jam 10."

"Baik Corporal." Kata Eren seraya meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Eren bersemangat sekali." Sahut Petra sambil memperhatikan punggung Eren yang berlalu.

.

.

Lagi-lagi hening

.

.

"Petra."

"Ya Corporal?"

"Ayo temani aku ke toko bunga."

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau mau atau tidak?"

"Boleh saja."

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di toko bunga, Rivaille melihat-lihat bunga yang sekiranya indah. Petra heran melihat tingkah atasannya itu.

"Kau suka bunga yang mana?" tanya Rivaille.

"Aku? Aku si yang mana saja."

"Aku pilihkan ya." katanya seraya mengambil beberapa bunga dan membawanya ke penjual juga meminta sang penjual untuk membuketkan bunga-bunga tersebut.

"Ayo kita pergi." Ajak Rivaille.

"Ma-mau kemana?"

"Ikut saja."

Petra mengikuti langkah Rivaille di sampingnya, ia heran. Mau dibawa kemana ia oleh Rivaille? Dan lagi secara tiba-tiba Rivaille menggenggam tangan Petra erat. Petra yang tidak menolak sambutan tangan tersebut menggenggam balik tangan Rivaille.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sedang baik-baik saja kan Petra?"

"Ya, tentu. Keadaanku selalu baik."

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

Dan akhirnya sampailah mereka di tempat yang dituju, hanya ada mereka berdua disana. Benar-benar mereka berdua.

.

.

"Aku kira kau kesepian Petra, makanya kau menemuiku."

.

"Tidak ko... Corporal."

.

Rivaille meletakkan buket bunga yang ia beli di depan makam Petra.

"Sudah setahun. Sejak tanggal kematianmu. Wajar kalau kau kesepian disana."

"Aku tidak kesepian. Sungguh." Katanya.

Rivaille berbalik ke arah Petra dan merengkuhnya selagi dirinya masih nyata di mata Rivaille. Petra pun membalas pelukan tersebut.

"Corporal, jam berapa sekarang?"

"9.45."

"Kau harus segera kembali bertugas." Kata Petra tersenyum.

"Kurasa kau benar."

.

.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik Petra."

Rivaille berbalik meninggalkan Petra yang masih terdiam.

"Rivaille—"

.

.

"_Aishiteru."_

.

.

Ia menoleh, dan sosoknya telah hilang. Tak ada disana lagi. Rivaille tersenyum tipis, dan kembali meninggalkan makam Petra.

.

.

.

.

"_Terima kasih untuk sapaan paginya Petra."_ Ujarnya dalam hati

.

.

.

.

_**END**_

.

.

Saya tau fic ini ngebosenin. Tau banget. OOCnya juga kerasa. Tau banget. Akhir kata. Flame/kritik? Yang berminat. Review? Sangkyuu !

_Sincerely: iBloodyKey20_


End file.
